Supernatural
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Yoh es un joven fotógrafo quien guiado por una joven editora, Anna, viajaran buscando fenómenos paranormales por todo Japón con el fin de escribir para un revista¿Qué aventuras les esperaran?


**

* * *

******

**Súpernatural **

**por **

**El Ultimo Rey Dragon**

* * *

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: La revista. _**

Era viernes, cuando yo llegue a las oficinas de la prestigiada editorial Kodosha, apenas había egresado de la carrera de periodismo, aunque tengo más espíritu de fotógrafo que de periodista; esta afición hacia cámara es, mas que nada, una herencia familiar; gracias a mi hermano mayor quien se convirtió en un gran fotógrafo durante la guerra fría en donde sus fotografías de la Rusia socialista dieron la vuelta a todo el mundo. Gracias a el, yo aprendí todo lo que sé y con tales conocimiento tuve la fuerza suficiente para pedir el puesto de fotógrafo principal dentro del proyecto antropológico de la revista Nation Japan de la editorial Kodosha dirigido por el celebre antropólogo **Fujitaka Kinomoto **pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el jefe de la editorial me mando llamar, el celebre escritor **Shigure Souma. **Al entrar a su oficina lo encontré sentado cómodamente sobre su sillón empresarial fumado un cigarrillo pero cuando vio mi silueta entrar, este apago en el acto su cigarrillo y me pido que pasara y me acomodara.

-Es un placer conocerlo joven Asakura- me dijo alegremente mientras estrechaba mi mano con fuerza- Sin duda es la viva imagen de su hermano aun recuerdo el impacto de sus fotografías durante y después de los atentados del 11 de septiembre en New Yord. ¿cómo ha estado?

-Se caso- le informe- actualmente esta con esposa en Irak por parte de la revista Nacional Geografic...

-Su hermano comprende a la perfección el compromiso del fotógrafo con la realidad, su principal misión, congelar el tiempo, expenderlo y difundirlo al mundo.

-Es bueno saber que aun recuerden a mi hermano- dije a pesar del comentario, odio ser comparado con el.

El señor Souma me miro de reojo como buscando en mi algún defecto que se pudiera resaltar o marcar, yo lo observe extrañado quizás era una de esas mala costumbres que tiene los editores de hoy en día en Japón, al final de la revisión solo me sonrió.

-Camisa blanca, bien fajado, pantalones negros, zapatos negros limpios y brillantes- dijo al terminar la tan delicada observación para después sacar de alguno de sus cajones un fólder bastante gordo, después me pido que lo revisara- Como se dará cuenta señor Asakura el poder de la familia Souma me permite el acceso a la información mas importante de su persona¿sabe? Me preocupa que esa el indicado, así que debo saber tanto sus beneficios como oficios.

Yo observe atónito la información recolectada sobre mi persona, era sorprendente en el fólder se hayan no solo mis niveles de estudios desde primaria hasta universidad sino también información personal como la de mis abuelos en Izumo y su templo, mi viajes con mi hermano en Rusia y Sudamérica. El señor Souma se levanto y observo el paisaje desde su ventanal.

-Usted es el indicado- dijo suspirando.

-¿Indicado?¿Para que?-pregunte intrigado.

-Para cuidar mi mas valioso tesoro.

-¿Tesoro?- pregunte confundido.

-Ella es un poco necia, algo mandona eso serán sus únicos problemas- comento mientras su pesado cuerpo tomaba lugar sobre su asiento y hablaba mas para si que para mi- Se parece mucho a su madre sobre todo por lo ojos, ese brillo de determinación y fuerza que es capaz de hacer todo... Pero son igual de necias... Perdón joven Yoh, solo divagaba... El contrato puede fírmalo con mi secretaria pero debo advertirle que no estará en la Nation Japan sino en un nuevo proyecto, le solicito que llegue mañana a las 10:00 en el salón de juntas 3-A donde conocerá su equipo de trabajo y a su "jefa", la señorita Kyouyama. Se unirá a una investigación profunda de campo sobre un tema de lo mas particular, creo que dará una gira por todo el país, sabrá mas mañana téngalo por seguro.

-Esta bien- agregue aceptado el trabajo- pero ¿no me dirá de que trata este nuevo proyecto?

-No, acaso nunca ha escuchado aquel famoso dicho ingles que dice: "No hay nada mas divertido que lo inesperado".

Me retire a casa, pensando en lo ultimo que me dijo el editor, claro firmando gustosamente el contrato con la secretaria quien ya me daba la bienvenida a la empresa. Me pareció recordar una escena de un comic de mi infancia (del cual aun soy gran admirador), si en ese momento era Peter Parker entrado al Clarín y recibiendo por primera vez su paga por la primera fotografía de Spider-man en la historia de New Yord. Anhelando aquellos bellos recuerdos de mi infancia llegue a mi departamento, lo observe como siempre en completo orden, me senté y observe las fotos que la mesita de mi sala; mi vista se quedo clavado en una foto vieja de mi hermano y yo cuando éramos niños, el como siempre con el pescado mas grande y yo como siempre con mis pequeños salomones, al fondo de la imagen mamá y el abuelo en una agradable tarde en Izumo. De repente un sonido llamo mi atención y ante mi estaba mi pequeña gatita **Kirara, **pidiéndome su comida. Le di su ración después me eche sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos y me hundí en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando desperté con el primer tintineo de mi despertador me levante frenético me di una ducha para rápidamente desayunar, darle su ración a **Kirara. **Ya era las 9:00 cuando tome mi mochila y me despedí de la gatita... Y como gran amante de la puntualidad decidí llegar al menos 30 minutos temprano pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a editorial de golpe recordé unas cartas que tenia que enviar con suma urgencia hacia Izumo para manifestarles a mis padres que estaban en optimas condiciones aquí en Tokio. Para mi buena suerte las traía en mi mochila, solo era cuestión de encontrar un buzón listo y disponible, para mi mala suerte el único que encontré estaba a cinco cuadras atrás de la editorial. Al concluir esta mision con éxito observe mi reloj y eran las 10:15¡Si que era tarde! Y corrí como nunca a la editorial, no sé que me impulsaba mas, el hecho de conocer mi "sobrenatural" trabajo o el hecho de que por primera vez en mi vida llegaba tarde. Entre a la editorial como lo haria Flash o Superman, tan rapido que prestaba muy poca atención a mi alrededor; entre a elevador justo antes de que este cerrara por complento. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y sali de este corriendo; en mi loca carrera choque con una **rubia** de lentes con toda la fachada de **norteamericana **quien traia una pila enorme de papeles.

Al instante una lluvia de papeles nos inundo tanto a mi como a la rubia, yo me levante casi enseguida mientras la rubia en el suelo levantaba a uno a uno los papeles que por mi culpa habia tirado, en otro momento la hubiera ayudado pero esta vez no, debía llegar a tiempo al salón de juntas 3-A.

-¡Cuidado Babosa!- le dije a la rubia mientras me perdia en el corredor y avazaba tan rapido como mis piernas me lo permitian.

Sin mas dificultades que esta, llegue al salon de juntas en el se encontraba un joven de largo cabello castaño, hemosos ojos negros quienes observan a el reloj. Por su rostro se trataba de un persona muy tranquila y desidida, sin duda ella debia ser mi jefa.

-Hola ¿como estas?- dije mientras tomaba aliento de mi carrera- Disculpe por el retrazo, usted debe ser la señorita Kyouyama, perdone nuevamente es que en el trayecto choque con una mocosa... Y bueno ya sabes... Como son las cosas aquí en esta urbe...

La castaña se comezo a reir, primero calladamente y al final se carcajeo, yo no comprendía su risa, quizas me habia equivocado.

-Disculpe pero ¿porque se rie?

-Pues supones mal vaquero no soy Kyouyama- me contesto ya conteniendo sus risa- Soy la cordinadora para este proyecto, la señorita Kyouyama aun no llega por seguro esta arreglando algo de papeleo.

Me senti algo avergonzado y confundido, al final la castaña me sonrio gentilmente.

-Eres nuevo ¿verdad?

-Si- conteste sentandome frente a ella -Señor Souma me contrato a penas ayer para desepeñar el papel de fotografo para el nuevo proyecto.

-¡Que bien!¡Eso quiere decir que seremos compañeros! Mi nombre es **Sango Tijiya **mucho gusto- me extendió su mano.

-Yoh Asakura- complente presentadome.

-¡Acaso escuche el apellido Asakura!- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¡**Houshi**!- pronuncio Sango al ver a un joven de cabellera negra vestido de negro y morado quien entraba a la sala de juntas- ¡Siempre llegas tarde!¡Eres un retrazado!

-Querida- dijo el joven defendiéndose del reproche- las cosas buenas siempre se retrazan un poco.

-¡Que sin vergüenza Houshi!- le recrimino la castaña mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al chico-¡Eres un descarado!¡Por seguro te quedaste viendo una tus aburrida películas de Héroes de comic y te levantaste tarde cómo siempre!¡Sabes bien que debemos ser puntuales Anna y yo estamos aquí desde cuarto para las diez organizado el viaje para la **Mansión Elric**!¡No te me quedes viendo así Houshi!- después me obervo- ¡Que descortés soy! Bien Yoh quiero presentarte a nuestro no tan querido escritor y especialista culturas antiguas, ciencias ocultas y escéptico de cabecera: **Miroku Houshi**- vio a Miroku con cierto enojo- ¡Baboso! te presento a Yoh Asakura.

-He escuchado mucho sobre su hermano- dijo el joven Houshi estrechando mi mano.

-Todos dicen eso- rei ante el comentario.

-¡Que tarde es! Anna ya se tardo- comento Sango mientras revisaba su reloj- sera mejor que revisemos el material. Sera bueno avanzar algo o si no la señorita perfeccion se enojara.

-Para hacer una revista sobre nuestro vecino del mas alla creo necesario un pergaminos del **Templo Sumeragui**- comento Miroku mientras mi mente suponia mi sorpresa.

-No sera lo que pienso verdad- dije calladamente.

-Si, creeme señor Asakura que cuando digo vamos a nesecitar pergaminos, los vamos a nesecitar pero como todo cientifico que soy supongo que al final no serán innecesarios...

-¡Déjate de payasadas Miroku!- le grito Sango mientras le jalaba la oreja como a un niño chiquito, yo apenas contenia la risa, definitivamente me iba a gustar trabajar con estas personas.

-Supongo que vamos a seguir las pistas de un fenomeno paranormal ¿verdad?- dije ya si pena.

-¿Qué no te dijo nada el señor editor?- me preguntaron al unison.

- No, dijo que iba ser una sorpresa.

-Bueno para ser sincero hubiera querido trabajar **Fullmetal** - comento Miroku- la revista de ciencia y tecnología pero cuando supe que la linda Sango estaria en este proyecto me dije: que me impide molestarla.

-¡Otra vez tu y tus babosadas!- dijo furiosa Sango- Bueno Yoh, el proyecto en el cual nos estamos envarcando es una revista paranormal. La idea fue de nuestra querida Anna, ya la conocerás, por el momento nuestra prioridad es ir a Nuevo Rizebull, un poblado en donde se ha dado un fenomeno muy curioso...

-La llorona...- sentencio Miroku.

-¿La llorona?- pregunte muy interesado.

-Si... La llorona, por la descripción del fenomeno en Nuevo Rizebull no dudaría que es una aparición de ella. En las noches al caer el sol, se escuchan en los caminos de aquella comunidad un lamento y han habido testigos que afirma a ver visto a un hermosa mujer de blanco vagar por las calles desolados; muchos de los que han estado en contacto con esta apareció ha asegurado que tiene un gran parecido a un mujer que vivio ahí hace mucho tiempos aunque otros dicen que es un ser que capaz de trasformarse en agua... Tambien hay rumores de que es extraterrestre... Pero nada es seguro, quizas, el viejo **Ed **nos pueda dar un panorama mas amplio de lo que pasa en su pueblo...

-¿El viejo **Ed**?

-Si, es un amigo de Miroku- contesto Sango- hace tiempo fue muy conocido en Tokio por ser el primer niño de 10 años que entro a Todai, Miroku lo conocio ahí. Por eso es muy seguro el caso en Nuevo Rizebull y Kyouyama ha puesto mucha fé en que este sea un caso real pero puedo asegurarte que el pelmazo este- señalo a Miroku- descubrira que solo es un engaño... O algo así o dirá que es un alusin colectivo...

-Para que sepas señorita he estudiado este fenomeno a partir de estudios antropológicos, en casi todas las sociedades humanos ha existido mitos parecidos. La llorona es un mito de origen mexicano y ha tenido representaciones parecidas en casi toda Latinoamérica como Guatelama, Costa Rica y El Salvador. Parece haber dos versiones distintas: una tiene que ver con una divinidad del panteón mexicano y la segunda habla de una mujer indigena. Ciucoatl era la divinidad protectora de las parteras y de las mujeres que daban a luz, representada por una mujer mitad serpiente, esta divinidad surge en forma fantasmal para advertir sobre la destrucción del imperio de Moctezuma con grandes alaridos diciendo: "Ay pobres de mis niños. Ay pobres de mis niños". La segunda version tiene que que ver con una joven mujer indígena quien se caso con un caballero español, tubieron tres hijos pero el jamás formalizo, solo la visitaba y le daba largas para el compromiso de casarse con ella ante la sociedad; tiempo después, el se caso con una muchacha española de buena familia por ser mas conveniete para el. Ella loca del dolor mato a sus tres hijos en el rio y luego se suicido al ver lo que hizo... Desde entonces ella pena gritando: "Ay mis hijos" y comúnmente se le ve junto a los ríos o arrollos por que fue ahí donde sus hijos murieron. En japon existen leyendas parecidas, por ejemplo, la Yukihime que cuenta sobre una mujer del periodo antiguo quien se enamoro perdidamente de un joven samurai pero nunca fue correspondida, y maldijo para siempre a su amor y se exilio en la nieve prometiendo que su corazón seria tan frio como el hielo desde entonces en las montañas nevadas se le ve a una joven y bella mujer vagando por la nieve, se cuenta que seduce a los hombre y los engatusar con sus encantos hasta perderlos en la montaña y matarlos congelados. Pero el fenómeno en Nuevo Rizebull tiene mayor parecio a la leyenda mexicana...

-¿Lo escuchaste Yoh?- me pregunto Sango.

-Si.

-Todo un hijo de Dexter ha hablado...- río- No te enojes Miroku... Tu explicación es digna de alabanza pero siguie siendo tan ñoña que me es difícil no evitar decirlo pero no espantemos al joven Yoh antes de tiempo.

-¿Espantarme? Para nada- dije riendo tambien- es la primera vez que escucho algo tan ñoño desde hace años. Soy el fotógrafo y mi misión, sino equivoco, es capturar fantasmas. Esto me hace sentir me como el profesor Bitmman de los cazafantasmas...

-¡Cuando era niña yo tambien veia esa caricatura!- grito Sango con emocion- ¡Cuando tengamos varios casos escribiré un libro sobre todo aquello que no se vio en ellos!¡Será increíble!

Yo sonreí al ver entusiasmo de Sango pero no tanto como Miroku cuando de repente se abrio la puerta y estaba ahí la rubia que derribe, parecia un horrible concidencia. Al principio crei que era un secretaria que nos indicaria que la señorita Kyouyama estaria ocupada pero cuando Sango levanto la mano y la saludo yo quede frio.

-¡Anna!¡Te tardaste!¡Ahora!¿Cuál es el pretexto?- dijo Sango alegre y juguetona.

-Un idiota me tiro junto con todos mis documentos, el muy descarado ni se disculpo para colmo el muy inútil me dice: "Babosa" ¿cómo puede haber personas así de descorteses en este mundo? Sango - dijo la rubia enojada cerrando los ojos fuertemente quienes no habia reparado en mi presencia- Como quisiera que ese idiota estubiera cerca para dercirles sus verdades, lo que se merece...

En mi mente solo habia una gran confuncio, pensaba en presentarme o permanecer callado, esa rubia era Kyouyama, esto me asustaba y estaba seguro que no le agradaria saber que su selecto fotografo era el idiota que la habia tirado. Así que me di la media vuelta y observe el techo frió y blanco de la oficina.

-¿Ya conoces a Yoh Asakura, Anna?- pregunto Sango dandole a mi cerebro el tiro de gracia- Es muy amable, le hemos hablado de nuestro viaje a Nuevo Rizebull...

-Es un gusto conocer al hermano de la leyenda japonesa de la fotografia mundial- dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano.

Yo di la media vuelta y por primera vez en mi vida enfrente a los ojos negros mas fríos que haya conocido en toda mi vida, la observe intrigado como ella a mi. Pareciera que cada uno buscara un error, un defecto para desatar un tromba tan monstruosa que ninguno de los dos podria saliar vivo.

-El idiota- fue lo unico que dijo mi nueva jefa.

-La mocosa - fue lo que conteste.

Miroku y Sango nos observaron con los ojos extrañados parecia no comprender aquel codigo que empleábamos para comunicarnos, un terrible y asechante silensio nos inundo. Solo tenia ante mi aquellos ojos negros y esa boca que no tardaria mucho en abrir y gritar las verdades que habia prometido. Yo rapidamente prepare la forma de disculparme pero todo era inútil, totalmente inútil. Mi mente no tejía ningún argumento deseable.

-¡Mire ahí esta mi querida ahijada!- dijo una voz detrás de Anna que fue mi salvacion.

-¡Padrino Shigure!- dijo Anna muy sorprendia al ver a su padrino.

-Señor ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto Miroku.

-Bueno, mis estimados investigadores he venido a comprobar que tan excelente grupo de investigación este listo para escribir en la revista, también para recordarles personalmente que tiene un escaso mes para sacar la primera entrega de _"Bleach", _es el nombre acordado por la junta para tu revista ahijada. No te enojes, ni me sumas el seño señorita la idea del nombre fue de **Rukia.**

-Disculpe señor Souma- interrumpi yo- ¿Y esa camara?

-Bueno pues para consagrar que ustedes son el primer equipo que escribira sobre fantasmas, aparecidos, leyendas y todo eso he decido sacarles un foto para inmortalizarlos... Como esa es mi mision les pediré que se comoden...

El señor Souma muy amablemente nos saco un foto... Y de esta manera comenze a trabajar en la Bleach, revista de corte paranormal. Al chasquido del primer flash me pregunte ¿qué diría mi hermano si supiera en donde quede?

Continuara...

**Notas del Autor:**

Que onda! Como están? Antes que nada gracias por leer este fic, si les gusto dejen un Rewin pues ellos son la materia prima para mejorar como escritor. Este fic surgió a partir de una aburrida clase de historia de las comunicaciones jijiji... digo cuando no tengas nada que hacer ponte a escribir es un ejercicio súper bueno para explotar las capacidades intelectuales de cada uno o simplemente para pasar el rato. Antes de continuar daré una pequeña cápsula informativa sobre los personajes que aparecen junto a los titulares de este fic que son por su mole, digo, por supuesto Yoh y Annita (Anna: Como me dijiste? ¬o¬) Digo doña Anna.

**Shigure Souma: **Quien halla visto Friuts Basquet sabrá que este personaje es un escritor quien es el perro de los doce signos de zodiaco chino, aquí surge ( como se habrán dando cuenta) como el padrino de Anna. Si nunca has visto dicha serie (la cual recomiendo con toda el alma) no se preocupen, no es necesario; solo tomo al personaje sin su contexto completo.

**Sango Tijiya **: Para todo aquel que ha visto Inuyasha conocerá a esta sexy exterminadora de monstruos quien por su carácter entre dulce y explosivo se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazoncito pero dentro de este fic funge como la mejor amiga de Anna y una experta en deportes extremos como artes marciales, alpinismo, manejo, etc. El contexto en que la manejo a este personaje es muy contrario al que tiene en su serie (Sipi le quitamos los traumas) pues lo importante es poder manejar la esencia del personaje y que contraste perfectamente con quienes convive en la historia.

**Miroku Houshi**: Otro personaje de Inuyasha, que surgen en este fic como un intelectual cuyo mayor preocupación es encontrar una respuesta lógica a todos los caso que durante el fic se lleguen a dar, tiene una visión científica y racional de las cosas aunque he planeado ponerle algo de Otaku. La esencia de personaje no se ve anulada en el contexto en el que lo uso, es incluso mejor para resaltar su carisma que claro no ganara a la del buen Yoh.

Como observaron el primer reto para ellos es la llorona, como mito me pareció el mas indicado para resaltar mi orgullo como mexicano. Así como un reto de desarrollar este tipo de mitología dentro de Japón, esperemos que lo logre, así como lo incursión nuevos personajes (secundarios claro a menos que el publico lector quiera que los integre) dentro del siguiente capitulo de Supernatural.


End file.
